


Cursed by Destiny

by Lady_Faulkner



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Armitage Hux, Fluffy Ending, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mention of Brendol Hux, Omega Armitage Hux, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise, Romantic Soulmates, Spanking, Top Kylo Ren, just go with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 22:43:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15253671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Faulkner/pseuds/Lady_Faulkner
Summary: The Skywalker family has the strongest scents in the galaxy. The Skywalker family is also cursed. Because their scents are so strong, they cause their soulmates to fall in love at first sight.From the first moment their eyes met, General Hux and Kylo Ren were doomed. Kylo Ren meets Hux for the first time and they are drawn to each other by their alpha and omega scents and by the destiny they share as soulmates.





	Cursed by Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Just go with it. This fic is a combination of a few ideas I've had floating around in my head. I might do more with the Skywalkers fallling in love at first sight, but who knows. Hux is a little less submissive than what I've seen in most A/B/O fics, but that's part of it. This fic is also my first time writing A/B/O and I'm not great at writing sex, so please have mercy in the comments. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!

The leader of the Knights of Ren marched down the ramp of his shuttle and was met by a young, ginger haired general.

“General Hux,” the ginger said stiffly by way of introduction.

“You’re younger than I thought you’d be,” Kylo mused, his voice distorted by the regulator in his helmet.

Green-blue eyes definitely met cold metal and both men were overwhelmed by the others’ scent. Kylo’s powerful and demanding alpha met Hux’s determined, bossy omega and a deep flush came over both their faces.

“General,” Kylo said, his breathy voice hidden by the regulator.

“Yes?” Hux replied, barely hiding the needful whine in his voice.

“Show me to my chambers,” the knight commanded.

Hux’s mouth went dry and his omega ached to obey. _“What the kriff is he thinking?”_ what remained his rational mind spat. _“Does he mean to…? No, he couldn’t even if he wanted to. My suppressants see to that. This_ ~~_handsome_ ~~ _,_ ~~_beautiful_ ~~ _~~,~~ brute will not make me his bitch.” _

Sensing Hux’s resistance, Kylo took a step closer to him. “Is there a problem?” he inquired.

“No,” Hux managed, “of course not. Follow me, Lord Ren.”

Kylo smirked under his mask and allowed the general to take the lead. As they walked, Kylo shamelessly took in Hux’s tight ass.

“I can feel you staring,” Hux chastised as they neared Kylo’s rooms.

Kylo closed the distance between them and cupped the general’s ass. “How can I not?”

A shiver ran up Hux’s spine. _“Touch me,”_ he moaned in his mind. _“NO! No, I will not submit to this brute.”_

“Resisting me will only make it worse, general,” Kylo cautioned.

Hux pulled away and unlocked Kylo’s chambers. “I am not an omega bitch for you to breed,” he spat.

“No, you’re not,” Kylo agreed, walking past Hux and into his rooms. “You’re the man I’m destined to be with.”

Hux frowned, “Is that supposed to charm me?”

“It’s the truth,” Kylo replied, removing his helmet.

Hux’s heart pounded as his eyes hungrily took in the long black hair, dark brown eyes, and plump lips. His cock hardened and slick began to leak out of his hole. He wanted Kylo Ren; needed him, but he didn’t want to submit to him.

“Hux,” Kylo said frankly, “what you’re feeling is more than your biology. It’s destiny”

“Is it?” Hux returned, his voice thin.

Kylo approached him. “Yes, my family is cursed. Our scents are so strong that we cause our our soulmates to fall in love with us the moment we lay eyes on them.”

“I am _not_ your soulmate,” Hux protested.

“No?” Kylo mused, stepping even closer to Hux so they were close enough to kiss. “Look at yourself; your suppressants are failing.”

“What about your family? ” Hux deflected. “Who are they?”

Kylo leaned forward and Hux stiffened. “My grandfather was Darth Vader,” Kylo whispered in Hux’s ear, his breath hot against Hux’s neck.

 _“Darth Vader?”_ Hux’s mind whirled. _“The beta whose scent was so strong that alphas obeyed him. Kriff that’s hot...and his grandson...his grandson_ wants _me. Kriff. He’s so beautiful and powerful. I want him to-no, I don’t want him...to...kriff...I want him.”_

“Hux, please,” Kylo begged, looking into his eyes. “I _need_ you.”

Hux smiled. This was the power of an omega; to make alphas reckless, weak even, with their scent.

“Ren, no, _alpha_ ,” he breathed, staring at Kylo’s mouth. “I _want_ your knot. I want it deep inside my tight little hole. I want you to cum inside me until I’m dripping with it. I want the whole ship know that I belong to you.”

Kylo slammed his mouth into Hux’s and his tongue pinned Hux’s down. A moan flooded up from Hux’s throat and he melted into Kylo’s touch. Rough hands stripped Hux of his uniform and explored every inch of the soft, pale skin they found.

“Mmh,” Kylo purred, sliding his fingers into Hux’s leaking hole. “What a good little omega you are. All slick and ready for me. Ah, and so _tight_.”  

Hux gasped as Kylo’s fingers brushed against his prostate.

“Do you think you’ll even be able to take my knot?” Kylo mused. "Or will I split you in two?" 

Hux nipped at Kylo’s bottom lip. “I want your kriffing knot,” he insisted. “I _need_ it. I don’t care if you split me in two in the process. Just, knot me!”

Kylo slapped Hux’s ass in reply.

“Alpha!” Hux yelled.

“It appears I need to teach you what it means to submit,” Kylo muttered before slapping Hux again. “You’re too demanding, omega.”

Hux’s breath caught in his chest. “Ah! Alpha!” he gasped.

Kylo raised an eyebrow and spanked Hux’s ass, his brown eyes fixed on the ginger’s face. Hux moaned and his cock stood hard and leaking in response to Kylo’s slaps.

“Do you like this?” Kylo inquired, spanking Hux again. “Do you like being punished, my little omega?”

“Mmh,” Hux breathed. “Yes, oh yes, alpha, please, punish me!”

“Lay down on the bed, and I will,” Kylo promised darkly in Hux’s ear.

Hux’s eyes shone as he moved to obey. He stretched out on the bed like a cat, taking care to present his ass before laying flat on his belly. Kylo wet his lips and stripped in Hux’s line of vision. The general’s eyes widened as he took in the strong, barrel chest, muscular arms, toned legs, and….

“Stars,” Hux gasped, his eyes locked on Kylo’s cock.

“You want this?” Kylo mused, stroking himself.

Hux’s cock twitched under him and more slick coated his ass. “Yes.”

Kylo slowly approached the bed and straddled Hux’s back, running his fingers through the gelled, ginger hair.

“Next time, don’t wear this kriffing stuff,” Kylo commanded.

“I won’t,” Hux promised.

Kylo pressed a warm kiss between Hux’s shoulder blades. “Better,” he mumbled into the soft skin.

Hux slid one hand to his leaking cock, but Kylo caught him before he could begin stroking.

“Not yet,” he chastised, swatting Hux’s ass for emphasis.

“Please, alpha,” Hux negotiated, “I need-”

“-I know what you need,” Kylo growled, spreading Hux’s ass with his free hand.

He lined himself up with Hux’s hole, which easily spread to accommodate his width as he pushed in. Hux gasped, but his hole was coated so thoroughly that he was able to easily take the full length of Kylo’s cock.

“Ah, Ren, you feel so _good_ ,” Hux moaned, thrusting his hips into Kylo’s.

His actions were met with a sharp slap on the ass. Kylo then grabbed Hux’s hips and began slamming into them at a merciless pace.

“Oh, stars!” Hux exclaimed. “You _will_ split me in two!”

“Maybe then you’ll learn how to submit,” Kylo grunted.

Hux smiled then cried out in pleasure. “Oh, _alpha_ ! Knot me! I’ll be a _good_ little omega. I’ll be _good_ if you knot me! Please!”

“Will you?” Kylo mused.

“Yes! I’ll be - Ah! So good! - I’ll be good for you, my alpha!” Hux promised.

His words pushed Kylo over the edge and his warm cum filled Hux’s ass. Kylo moaned and his knot popped, causing Hux to come hard into the sheets. Kylo slid a hand under Hux and palmed his cock until he was spent.

“I’m...I’m yours,” Hux breathed.

Kylo ran his fingers through Hux’s hair and sighed as his knot began to loosen.

“All yours,” Hux continued, burying his face in the sheets.

Kylo slid his cock out of Hux and began to rub his back.

“Stop,” Hux mumbled.

Kylo kissed him between the shoulder blades. “I want to take care of you, Hux,” he whispered. “If you’re mine, then I want you to feel safe around me.”

“Will you protect me?” Hux inquired.

Kylo stroked the ginger’s hair. “Of course,” he affirmed. “I won’t let anyone hurt you. Not again.”

Hux stiffened and turned his head to look at Kylo Ren.

“I can sense what he did to you,” Kylo whispered. “Your father was a brute. An alpha who abused his position.”

Hux set his jaw and clenched his fists around handfuls of bedsheet.

“I won’t do that to you. I’m going to protect you from alphas like him.” Kylo assured him.

“If I submit and obey you,” Hux replied tonelessly.

“Submitting to me doesn’t mean that your power is diminished,” Kylo whispered.

“Doesn’t it?” Hux returned.

Kylo brushed his fingertips along Hux’s cheek. “No. All the omegas I’ve met have trembled and begged for me to knot them. They were attracted to my scent, but you...Hux, what is your first name?”

“Armitage,” Hux grumbled.

Kylo leaned over so his lips were brushing against Hux’s ear. “ _Armitage_ , you are my soulmate; the one person in the whole galaxy I am meant to be with. You’re attracted to my scent, but you don’t lose your head over it. That makes you special.”

Hux smirked.

“Being with me won’t make you into a wanton omega, dripping and begging for their alpha,” Kylo continued, sensing Hux’s adolescent fear. “You’ve already proven that. Being with me will make you stronger.”

Hux leaned into Kylo’s touch and drew Kylo’s fingers into his mouth. He began to suck at the thick, callused digits and Kylo moaned in approval. He could sense how much Hux needed this; to feel safe, valid, and loved.

“I want to take care of you,” Kylo repeated.

Hux slipped Kylo’s fingers from his mouth with a wet _pop_ and rolled over to face him.

“I want you to,” Hux whispered honestly.

Kylo pressed a soft kiss to Hux’s full lips. When he pulled away, Hux gently coaxed him back and wrapped his arms around Kylo’s neck. Kylo Ren smiled and slipped his arms around Hux’s slender torso.

“Mine,” Hux murmured against Kylo’s lips.

“Mine,” Kylo agreed.


End file.
